


Melted

by icryforbensolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Communication is Sexy, Dom!Ben, Drunken Confessions, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Naked Female Clothed Male, No Pregnancy, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Unsafe Sex, Wax Play, but Rey is on birth control, sub!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icryforbensolo/pseuds/icryforbensolo
Summary: “I have one more fantasy."After a drunken confession and some sober research, Ben and Rey decide to try something new. And that new thing is wax play.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Melted

**Author's Note:**

> idk what I am doing this is my first attempt at smut and I just really went for it, huh  
> CW: this fic contains wax play with candles which means flames. If this squicks you out, please do not read. Both partners consent completely. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rey steps into her home. The place is silent, save for a ticking clock and the faint hum of the air conditioning. Strange, she thinks, that Ben is not around, especially because his car’s parked in the driveway. She sets her keys and purse on the counter. The lights are off, the only light coming from the window from the sun just beginning its descent downwards toward the horizon. 

“Ben?” Rey calls out. Silence. Rey checks her phone. She’s pretty sure that Ben didn’t have any plans tonight. They are good at telling one another about events or things that pop up. Her phone has nothing from Ben. 

Puzzled, Rey walks down the hall towards their master bedroom. Did he not hear her? It’s totally possible, sometimes Ben brought home his work and put in his airpods to focus solely on his work. Rey reaches the end of the hall; the last door on the right side is their room. 

Rey opens the door to the bedroom, the door creaking slightly. Her eyes widen as she takes in the scene inside. 

The room is dark, save for the candles--countless of them, on the dresser and the shelves. Some are lit, little tea candles clearly serving as ambiance for the room. Others, longer and multicolored, are not. Instead they are placed in a row on the nightstand near the bed. And the bed. Rey gasps as she takes in the bed stripped bare save for a dark sheet. Their old sheets, she realizes. She takes a step into the room so that she’s no longer lurking in the doorway. As she does, she finally spots him. 

Ben. Her lover. Her husband. He stood by the giant window at the other end of the room, one arm raised slightly as he stared out the window. From this angle, Rey can see the glint of his wedding ring. She thinks fondly back to the day they said ‘I do’ only a couple of years ago. And seeing that ring on his finger makes her absolutely melt. 

For a moment, the silence almost echoes off the walls. There’s an implication to the way the room is set up. The atmosphere is heating up, and it isn’t just because of the candles. 

“Ben,” Rey breathes out his name. Her heart beating so quickly she feels like it might burst out her chest. 

“My love. My darling. Would you like to play?” He smirks and moves away from the window sill and towards her. Rey’s silent, gaping at her husband. 

He shrugs, as though answering an unasked question. “The candles came early, and so I thought I would surprise you.” 

Rey swallows and closes her eyes, opening them after a brief moment. “Consider me surprised.” 

Ben’s brow furrows, suddenly worrying that he upset her in some way. “Is this okay? I know we talked about this, but if you don’t want to anymore, tell me.”

“Yes, this is okay.” Because it is. And she remembers  _ that _ conversation clearly. 

☆

_ The day was similar. Rey got home from work and the house was silent. The difference was that Ben sat at a barstool nursing a glass of whiskey, looking pensive and stern (as always).  _

_ Rey had takeout from the local Thai place. She set the food down on the counter, walked to the cupboard, took out a glass and some ice, and then poured herself her own glass of whiskey. She grabbed her takeout and dug into her pad thai. Ben didn’t touch his food. “What’s up? You look glum and won’t eat?” Rey asked. _

_ “I’m not glum,” Ben grumbled, seemingly annoyed by the question.  _

_ Rey poked at his cheek. “Okay, maybe not glum,” she relented. “But you have something on your mind. Tell me.”  _

_ Ben looked down at his glass as though it’s the most fascinating thing in the world at that particular moment. “Am I too boring? Like, in bed?” _

_ All thinking in Rey’s brain ceased, she waited for Ben to say that he was joking or something. “Wait, what?” Rey never really considered their sex life to be dull. She was always happy, and she assumed Ben was, too.  _

_ He shrugged and frowned. “A couple of the guys at the office were talking and they are just so adventurous, doing things that I never even heard of. And I didn’t have anything.” Rey rolled her eyes at this. Ben’s workplace was a necessary nuisance, the guys there making him constantly feel insecure about everything. It broke her heart. _

_ “Ben, you're not boring just because you don’t live the same life as other people. If I’m happy, and you’re happy, then that’s all that really matters,” Rey told him. She took a sip of her whiskey and watched him. He nodded, smiled a little, and finally grabbed his take out.  _

_ “I get what you’re saying. But are you happy? Is there something that you wish we would do? A fantasy that you’ve had?” Ben asked in between bites of his fried rice.  _

_ Rey swallowed the rest of her whiskey, startled by the question. She shifted slightly in her seat as she considered his question. The thing was, she did have a fantasy. “Do you?” she deflected, as she grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured herself another drink.  _

_ “I asked you first,” he replied, smirking slightly.  _

_ It seemed like they were at an impasse, silently eating their takeout and drinking their whiskey. _

_ Three glasses in, Rey finally mustered a response. “Sometimes I want you to be rougher in bed. Nothing too intense, but like I just want you to hold me down sometimes, I guess.”  _

_ Ben’s eyes widened slightly from her confession. He nodded. “Fuck, that’s hot. I want that, too, but I was worried that it would freak you out or something.”  _

_ On and on it went, the two slowly divulging their filthiest fantasies. Some were silly, like Rey’s confession about fantasizing about alien dick. Others were real, like Ben’s confession that he wanted to experiment with sensory deprivation. Soon enough, it was well past midnight and the two were truly tipsy. _

_ “I have one more fantasy,” Rey whispered, slightly slurring her words. Ben looked at her in amusement. “I want to come home one day and walk into our room and you are there and you tie me to the bed and drip wax down my body and like create patterns or something with the wax and then as the wax is drying you fuck me--hard.” The words were out in a rush and Ben stared at his wife. _

_ “That is quite elaborate,” Ben stated diplomatically. _

_ “I saw it once, in a video, and I haven’t stopped thinking about it since,” Rey replied. She yawned and looked at her husband. “I’m sleepy. Take me to bed, husband.”  _

☆

“I can’t believe you actually remembered that,” Rey murmurs in awe. Ben was quite drunk during that conversation.

He leans forward and takes her hand, pulling her closer so that her body is practically flush with his. She gazes up at him, drinking in the sight of him so close. She stares at his face, the little moles and freckles, the small bit of stubble, his full pink lips that are so damn kissable, his warm brown eyes gazing down at her with such intensity that she shivers. He’s truly the most magnetic, beautiful man she ever laid eyes on. “I never forget the things that you tell me.” His fingertips lightly trace up and down Rey’s arms, his gaze never leaving her face. He licks his lips and swallows. “Is this okay?” 

Rey shivers and nods. “Yes, this is okay.” Ben kisses the top of her head, hands continuing their gentle stroking up and down her body--calming, soothing. 

He reaches her shoulders and suddenly, quickly grips them in his large, large hands--squeezing just a little. Rey gasps and moans softly, as his thumb moves along her jawline and her throat. “Good. What is your safeword?” Shy, nervous Ben is gone, replaced by the Ben Solo who with just a quick gaze or a flick of his wrist or a word can make Rey squirm and scream and cry out in pleasure. 

“Papaya.” 

“Good girl.”

They spoke about this before. The night after their confessions, Ben asked her if she was sincere. 

☆

_ “Rey, were you being serious. Ya know, before?” Ben asked that night, laying down face up towards the ceiling.  _

_ Rey sighed and turned to face him, placing her bookmark inside her book and setting it on her nightstand. He’s staring at the ceiling, the bedding pushed down near his waist, revealing his half-naked form.  _

_ She blushed. “I mean, yeah, I guess I was. I think it’s hot. Well, I mean obviously it’s hot literally, because it’s candle wax but also figuratively too, like to be vulnerable like that with you.” She rambled. “I know it’s just a fantasy, but I’ve thought about it. Why?”  _

_ This time Ben gets up, head perched in his palm as he turns to look at her. “I’ve not been able to stop thinking about it,” He paused, taking in Rey’s reaction--her widening eyes and how her legs won’t stop squirming under the covers. Ben continued, “I, um, did a little bit of research on it. I think that it’s very doable. I can order some candles online that are basically for this kind of stuff.” Ben paused and looked at Rey burying her face into her pillow. “Rey?” He gripped her shoulder, gently, mostly in a calming reassurance.  _

_ “Ben, yes. I want that. I don’t know what to say. Do you really want to? You’re not just saying this to appease me, right?” She buried her face back into her pillow and Ben quickly pulled her up so that she could look him in the eyes.  _

_ Rey whimpered slightly. “This is what I want too, Rey. I want you and I want your fantasies, too.” Ben spoke as he moved Rey on top of him so that her thighs were straddling his hips. His hands moved up and down her waist, gently and then firmly gripping her hips. “Since we’re going to be doing this, I want to establish a few things. First, you--we--need a safeword.” _

_ And so they talked about safewords and safety and Ben pulled out his phone to show her the sites that he had been visiting. Rey moved off his lap eventually and cuddled into his side, head pressed against his chest, listening to the vibrations as he spoke.  _

_ “Is there anything else you want in the scene, Rey?” Ben asked and, god, it was a whole scene now and they had rules and protocols now like a bonafide kinky couple. Marriage’s wild like that.  _

_ Rey thought for a moment. She blushed and then whispered, “Can you tell me that I’m a good girl?” _

_ Ben’s breathing picked up just a little bit at those words. “Of course, Rey, of course I can.”  _

☆

Ben’s entire demeanor shifted in that moment. He grasped her hair and tugged, exposing her throat. Rey whimpered as he pressed his lips against her ears. “Strip.” 

He steps away and sits on the bed, one leg crossed as he stares at her, gaze intense and smoldering. Rey’s pussy clenches.

She starts with the blazer, taking it off casually, leaving her in her green blouse and tight pencil skirt. She works her way down her top, undoing each button slowly, never taking her eyes off of Ben. After the final button is undone, her shirt opens wide revealing her lacy white bra. Rey thanks whatever deity is listening that she decided to wear a nice bra today. Rey looks down at Ben’s crotch, already bulging against the seams of his pants. She loves having this sort of effect on him, the way that he only reacts like this to her and nobody else. Her Ben, her husband. 

Slowly, Rey pushes her blouse off her body. Taking a deep breath and stepping out her kitten heels at the same time. She grasps the side zipper of her skirt, unzipping and then pushing the skirt down her legs. Her underwear is not matching, but they are nice, a lovely peach thong that she got on sale. She turns around once her skirt is off, deciding to give her husband a bit of a show. She leans over slightly as she slowly, very slowly, rolls her thong down her thighs past her knees and ankles until she bends over completely to take them off. She glances quickly over her shoulder to see that Ben shifted, uncrossing his legs, spreading them wide. She smiles before straightening. Reaching behind her, she unclasped her bra and quickly threw it to another part of the room. Now naked, she turns around to face her husband. 

He grins when he sees her, boyish, and for a moment Rey is completely taken out of the scene as she remembers that this man is hers and she loves him so much. Ben stands, his massive body towering over her. Rey slowly looks down, suddenly shy standing next to him, fully clothed from work, and her, naked and vulnerable. “Lay on your back on the bed,” he softly commands, his voice leaves no room for argument. 

Rey does as he says and lays down, back straight, nipples hardening slightly from the cold. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes again, she sees Ben at the end of the bed with four silk scarfs. Her eyes widen when she sees them. It appears that he purchased more than just candles. 

“Spread your legs,” he orders as he grasps her ankle. Rey obeys, quickly spreading them so that each leg is touching both ends of the bed. “Good girl,” he murmurs as he quickly ties her left ankle to the bedpost and then the right. Rey shivers at the praise. 

He moves up her body, letting the silk gently stroke her body with his movements. Rey squirms a little and keens as the silk slides up her pussy. Ben smiles as she writhes at the sensation. 

He moves her wrists to their respective bedposts, making quick work of tying them nice and snug. He checks with her to make sure that he didn’t tie anything too tight. If Rey felt vulnerable before, she feels extremely vulnerable now. And so, so turned on. He caresses her cheek as she writhes, trying to get any sort of sensation on her cunt. He smiles as he moves his fingers down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach to her wet pussy. He moves his fingers up and down, up and down--teasing, never quite touching her clit. “So wet for me, sweetheart, and we haven’t gotten started.” 

Rey moans as he  _ finally  _ touches her clit, two quick strokes before he pulls away. She whimpers as hand leaves. He tsks, “So needy. What on earth am I going to do with you?” He caresses her breasts, pinching her nipples with each caress. 

“Ben, please,” she moans, gasping for breath. 

He looks at her, mouth so close to hers. If she could she would grab him by his hair and kiss him, but she can’t. “Begging already?” She looks at him and mouths his name and suddenly he presses his mouth to her. Hot and intense, the kiss made Rey’s brain short circuit briefly. His tongue eager as they lean into each other for the kiss. Ben breaks away and Rey moans. She just wants some sort of relief, all this teasing is messing with her head. 

Ben turns away from her and walks toward the nightstand. Rey stares at the ceiling. This is it, she thinks to herself, showtime. She’s almost dizzy in excitement. Everything else was just the buildup to this moment. She hears a cap pop open and then suddenly feels something sort of slimy being rubbed down her body. She startles slightly at the sensation and Ben gently pushes her down back on the bed. “Relax. It’s just some oil.” Rey nods and licks her lips. 

And then she hears the flicker of a lighter. She turns her head towards Ben and sees the first candle as the flame is lit. She watches as Ben holds the candle parallel to his wrist and drips it on himself. Seemingly satisfied, Ben moves towards her. Rey shuts her eyes in anticipation. 

The first drip of the wax is not what she expected. Hot, slightly stinging, she breathes through her teeth. The wax cools quickly on her skin but before she can even process the cooling Ben drips more wax down her chest between her breasts. Rey moans at the strange sensation of the quick burn of the wax and the way it melts onto her body. It’s like no other feeling in the world. Her toes curl and her pussy clenches.

Ben works quickly, seemingly going through several candles. He goes over some spots over and over again, loving the way Rey writhes and moans and shouts with the sensation. The first time that he drips the wax on her nipples, Rey screams, delirious with both pleasure and pain. 

Suddenly, after it seems like no time has passed and eternity, Ben stops. He blows the candle out and watches as Rey squirms against her restraints. “Open your eyes, Rey,” he whispers as he undoes the silk scarfs on her ankles. 

Rey opens her eyes and gasps as she looks at the multi-colored portrait of wax. There’s not an exact picture along her chest, thighs, and arms just like lines of layered wax. She moans at the sight and spreads her legs wider as Ben moves between them. “You were such a good girl for me, Rey. So, so good and patient. My beautiful canvas.” Rey moans at the praise and at the movement of his hand rubbing at her slickened cunt. She’s very confident that she is dripping onto the sheet. He strokes her clit a few times before moving his entire hand back and forth. 

“Ben, please,” she moans her words as she kicks her legs, each time feeling the candle wax crack and shift. “Pleasepleasepleaseplease,” she cries out, desperate.

“What do you want, baby?” 

She feels tears run down her face. “Inside me. Please, Ben. Please. I need you so much.” 

He makes quick work of his belt, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. It’s long, thick and slightly curved, dripping pre-cum. And right now it’s the most important thing in Rey’s world. 

He lines up, the head of his cock running right against the opening of Rey’s pussy. And then he presses in one long motion, the two moaning in ecstasy. He pulls out slightly before pushing in again, faster and harder this time, gripping her hips so hard Rey’s certain he’ll leave bruises. 

“Feel so good, so fucking good, Rey,” Ben cries out between breathes, mouthing at her neck and jaw, biting slightly. His thrusts are fast and hard and Rey feels them through her entire body. He moves his hand from her hip to her clit, stroking it quickly and then slowly watching her keen and scream as she cums, pussy clenching around his cock. 

His thrusts turn erratic as he moves his hands to her waist, fingers rubbing against the melted wax. “Fuck, Rey, so good. Such a good girl,” he moans and then he pushes into her one last time, spilling into her as he cums. He collapses onto her, his entire body pressing the wax, making Rey squirm in pleasure/pain. 

Slowly, reluctantly, he pulls out, watching as some of his cum comes out with him. He undoes her ties and helps her sit up slightly in bed. Ben passes Rey a cup of water as he walks across the hall to the bathroom. When he returns, he is missing his shirt and pants, now only in his boxer-briefs. He has a warm washcloth that he presses against Rey’s skin to slowly rub off the wax. 

Rey meanwhile is in utter and complete bliss. She can feel the places where Ben gripped extra hard, surely leaving bruises for later. In some ways, she was sad to watch the wax wipe away from her skin. Deep down she knew that it couldn’t stay on her forever, but it was lovely to see Ben make some abstract art on her. 

She feels Ben lift her up in a bridal carry to the bathroom. He helps her finish washing up, soaking in a bath with epsom salt. Once her skin hits the water, Rey comes down from her high a little bit. “Ben? Aren’t you going to join me?” 

He gazes at the tub, deep down knowing that it really doesn’t fit the two of them. He shrugs and strips off his underwear and crawls in behind her, slotting his long legs on the outside of hers. “How was it?”

Rey hums, fiddling with Ben’s hands, stroking the wedding band on his left ring finger lovingly. “Next time, can we take pictures of the final result?” 

Ben laughs, loud and jovial. “Next time, we can do one of my suggestions, ‘kay?” 

Rey agrees, excited at the anticipation that there will be a next time and at all the possibilities of what will happen next. They soak in the tub for a little while, until their bodies feel slightly pruny. Ben wraps Rey in a big fluffy towel. They walk hand in hand back to the bedroom. Rey sits on the floor as Ben strips off the old sheets and remakes their bed with their regular sheets. She sips her water whilst watching his back muscles move. Sometimes it’s really nice just to take in her husband’s magnificent form. 

When he’s finished, Rey hops up and immediately nestles up underneath the covers, Ben quickly following suit. 

Rey wraps her arms around his body, resting her head in the crook of his arm and slightly on his chest. Ben wraps his arms and pulls her closer, kissing her on top of the head. 

“That was really lovely, Ben, thank you,” Rey whispers, yawning and pulling in closer.

“No need to thank me, baby, I enjoyed it, too.” 

“I love you,” Rey says, closing her eyes.

“I love you, too,” Ben replies. And the two drift off to sleep. 

☆

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine as I continue to work through my countless ideas I have.  
> [Info on Wax Play](https://www.kinkly.com/hot-stuff-how-to-have-fun-and-be-safe-with-wax-play/2/15205)  
> [Candles Used In Fic](https://www.etsy.com/listing/244853601/wax-play-candles?gpla=1&gao=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_d-accessories-other&utm_custom1=05a146b9-baff-494a-a7dd-b38446b8ade3&utm_content=go_2063076860_76452856295_367965823842_pla-295577704042_c__244853601&utm_custom2=2063076860&gclid=CjwKCAjw4MP5BRBtEiwASfwALzbXu0I2io4p1AJdmRN6PISTsin13jkrAQUlKRajxJaSjdTPlt_lRBoCuDQQAvD_BwE&variation0=771976230&variation1=927846804)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> [@icryforbensolo](https://twitter.com/icryforbensolo)


End file.
